rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Braddock Kohtlund
Sir Braddock Kohtlund, better known as Sir Brad the Brave, is a wealthy adventurer and White Knight commander of highlandic decent. Previously residing in East Ardougne, Braddock worked under the king as a Paladin of Saradomin until he was recruited by the White Knights of Falador. Braddock is first cousins with the well known and lately deceased White Knight commander Sir Bool Cowbra. Kohtlund is an experienced member of the Heroes Guild in Burthorpe. He is a devout Saradominist yet maintains a discreet profile, even amongst other fellow worshipers. History Early Life Kohtlund was born into a large household within the area known as the Highlands early in the year of 138 of the 5th age. He was born into a family with one older sister, a mother and father, and soon a younger brother. Braddock's father Wedderburn was a very wealthy banker and investor who often traveled to Ardougne and Varrock. Due to his profession, he was often away from Braddock. After Braddock and his brother finished their primary education schooling in the Highlands, they moved with their family to an estate not far from the castle of East Ardougne. There, he and his brother took an apprenticeship under their father at the largest bank in Ardougne. Braddock soon discovered that he had little to no potential in accepting banking as his true walk of life. His brother Bryce continued working with his father long after he had given up, and soon made a lifestyle of it. By that point in time, at about age fourteen, Kohtlund took on a job as a blacksmith and leatherworker's apprentice. He found this much more interesting than sitting at a bank booth, but he longed to do much more than shape simple unicornshoes. Artisan Career After becoming a traveling boot and belt salesmen of Braddock's Boots and Belts, Kohtlund moved out of his parents' house and built a fair cottage north of the city. His father helped greatly in supplying the finest quality leather and precious metals to his business. Braddock's Boots and Belts soon became synonomous with high-end fashion throughout the kingdom, allowing Braddock to set up a chain of stores throughout Kandarin. called BBB Crafting. Kohtlund soon found his boots being worn by nobles, knights, and even the king of Ardougne. Satisfied with his success, he sold his company for nearly three million gold coins and began to take on the trade of armour and weapon forging. At first, Kohtlund's business was slow. His quality of work was average on the level of professionalism, but due to large amounts of competition, Kohtlund almost found himself out of business. It wasn't until he decided to go back to his roots did his company begin to pick up. Kohtlund, drawing on traditional highland style swords, began to popularize the claymore style sword, in which he made a few design changes to compete and accommodate with Gielinor's current sword styles. His new two-handed sword was much more lightweight than the current designs yet still held a strong and flexible blade. Kohtlund compiled a small fortune from the new blade design until he sold it to a blacksmith in Burthorpe named Gaius. Heroes' Guild Seeing that the Heroes' Guild was also located in Burthorpe, they were often buying blades and equipment from Gaius. It didn't take long for the Heroes at the guild to question the blacksmith about the new and improved blades. They were very impressed with the blades and soon sought out Kohtlund after learning of his design methods. After a brief investigation, the guild tracked Kohtlund down to his estate and recruited him into joining. He passed the trials they set before him and was inducted as a full member and hero of the guild. Kohtlund trained with the Heroes Guild until he was nearly 20 years old when he was stationed in his hometown of East Ardougne. Kohtlund worked to keep the market safe for a series of years before he began to serve in battles throughout Kandarin. He had his first run-in with Sir Tain Def and his section of White Knights late in the 5th age. He participated in a few other missions with them and the Temple Knights of Saradomin while continuing to operate in Kandarin. Not long after his time serving in Ardougne, the Paladins of Saradomin recruited Kohtlund to assist in training their units as a joint-operation with the Heroes' Guild. Working closely together, Sir Brad was given command over a decently sized section of both lesser ranking heroes and paladins that would soon serve as the main guard unit of the busy market. After the success of petty market guarding, Kohtlund's section was assigned to offensive tactics, giving him the authority to soloely move his units about Kandarin where necessary, engaging various enemies with his own selected tactics and decisions. Under his command, the section engaged in 6 different conflicts, neutralizing approximately 178 enemies, with only six injuries and zero total casualties. Under his first attack, Sir Brad led his troops into a menacingly fortified base of bandits which have been laying siege to various settlements and caravans throughout Kandarin. With a force of 90 soldiers, Sir Kohtlund was capable of successfully leading an attack against 400 bandits, 370 of which were killed, with the remaining put on trial for their crimes against the Kandarinan Kingdom. The trials that followed the incident were infamous due to the intensity of the attacks which the bandits had carried out before. In the end, 18 of the 30 criminals were sentenced to death and beheaded publicly, with the remaining 22 culprits being sentenced life imprisonment. After the ordeal, Kohtlund and his order were rewarded with various medals and promotions. Of the near 350,000 gold coin's worth of valuables recovered from the fort, about 1/3 was gifted to Sir Brad to distribute to himself and his section for their success. Upon other accomplishments, Sir Brad and his section was a crucial part of the defense of a large organized pirate raid off the coast of East Ardougne, south of Witchaven. The pirates, aiming to ransack the town's market and eastern bank, landed nearly four full sized frigates full of attackers. The fighting lasted for the entire night, leaving several reinforcements dead or wounded, and many buildings destroyed. Ultimately, the pirates retreated back to the sea and likely landed in the Agsarnian port of Sarim to regroup. However they were never seen in Kandarin again. One destroyed shipwreck still sits at the bottom of the bay. After urgently hearing the news of his cousin's forces being moved into Kandarin, Braddock played a small role in the Battle for White Wolf Mountain against Eden Syvian and the Monvallians. After the success at the battle, Sir Brad returned to Ardougne and moved majorly from the fields of combat to the training ground, in which he was tasked with drilling officers. Although Brad much preferred being in the front lines of combat, he graciously accepted the knew high-paying position that the king had offered him. The White Knights of Falador Months after Sir Brad had taken up his job as an instructor, he heard the grim news of his cousin Bool's death from his other cousin, and Bool's brother Brakius. Brakius, along with his mother Veronika, and Braddock, all eventually traveled to Falador to pay respects to Sir Bool's grave after his body was finally recovered. Brakius and Veronika then traveled back to Ardougne, leaving Braddock behind upon his request. Seeking further answers to his questions, Kohtlund sought after some of Bool's closest companions, eventually being led to a monk of Saradomin by the name of Dion Magnan. Sir Brad learned of Lord Magnan's whereabouts and soon intercepted him while he was at St. Rimmington's Church just outside of Port Sarim. Greeted by Sir Bool's co-commander Sir Vye Ver, Braddock unknowingly greeted him and entered the church where he met with Lord Dion. Along with Shaw Guiney, a temple knight who had served with Bool, the group discussed the events which led up to the downfall of the section and the death of its commander. A few days after the meeting, Sir Brad was taken to the castle as a guest to meet Sir Amik. Out of Braddock's surprise, the White Knight leader and Commander Vye offered him a position to lead the nearly dead section. Varze had recognized the past military experience and accomplishments of the paladin and believed it would be the better decision behind transferring another commander. Sir Braddock, at first, did not know how to respond. Although he had grown a bit tired of his position with the heros and paladins, he had gained a great number of friends there. He decided to take his leave from Asgarnia, planning to respond to Amik within a week's time. Not much long after, Sir Brad sent his response to Sir Amik and prepared to end his settlements in Kandarin. He moved into the castle at Falador and began training White Knights under his command, along with Sir Vye Ver and Lady Kairi Stone. Not long after the section's official reinstatement, the third annual Novtumberfest was held for another successful year. After Novtumberfest, the section continued performaing various tasks around the kingdom as they usually did in the past, such as patrols, defensive measures, raids, and other various necessary tasks. Along with this, the section helped briefly restore the state of the dilapidated Vallancia. The Interception of the Apocalypse Early one cold and dreary Wintumber morning, Sir Amik Varze urgently needed a letter to be delivered to the oracle of Ice Mountain regarding information recovered by the Temple Knights about the return of Zamorak. Due to the extremely low temperatures, very few of the knights were willing to make the trip through the blizzard. Amik knew the urgency of the message was not worth the lives of his men, but he also knew it was a time of war, and sacrifices had to be made. After some dispute on how the message would be delivered, Sir Brad stepped forward, explaining that he had an abnormally higher tolerance to cold temperatures due to his Highlandic decent. Sir Amik's council held an emergency meeting and decided it was there only choice. Kohtlund chose a very reliable squire of Fremennik decent that he had been training recently, knowing he too would be capable of withstanding the chilling temperature. The pair set out around lunch time, trudging through over three feet of snow in some areas. After nearly seven hours, the pair reached the foot of the mountain and began making their way up. After some more time, the message was successfully delivered to the oracle. The oracle confirmed that Zamorak was indeed planning a return to Gielinor, and much sooner that the Asgarnians believed. Sir Brad and his squire began their journey back to the city of Falador just as the sun began to set, not that they would've known due to the intense cloud formations above. Just as they were making their way out of the deep forests to the north, the squire drew a group of men to the commander's attention. Clearly intending to reach the main road toward the city, the group of men seemed to be having trouble carrying an odd looking device. The White Knight and squire approached the group with caution, quickly drawing their weapons as they noticed the unmistakable appearance of the infamous Black Knight armour. Within moments, the Black Knights revealed themselves, all of whom were impressively high ranks within the Kinshra Order. The two Zamorakians which held the device within a large chest ran ahead while the rest of the eight were left to deal with the Saradominists. Braddock quickly defended the first few attacks before watching his squire absorb a forceful strike of a warhammer directly to the side of his face. He was killed instantly. Enraged, Sir Braddock retreated back into the woods, where he confused and managed to defeat six of his enemies. The final two ran ahead to meet up with the others who carried the chest. Sir Braddock, with a captured Zamorakian bow, and a set of only 6 arrows, trudged his way through the sea of snow back toward Falador. Only a hundred yards from the north gate, Braddock managed to snipe three more of the Kinshra officers from behind, leaving only one left, who was unmistakeably the commanding officer. Braddock engaged in an intense duel with the Kinshra commander, Ultimately defeating him after nearly a half hour of evenly matched fighting. Moments after his victory, Sir Kohtlund collapsed due to heavy blood loss, but was quickly recovered by a group of Falador Guardsmen. Awakening the next morning within the confines of the castle walls, Braddock discovered that he had several broken bones, which he did not notice in the events before not only due to the immense rush of adrenaline, but also because of the sub-zero Asgarnian wintery weather conditions. Braddock's wounds and frostbite soon healed, and the device which the veteran Kinshra Knights were carrying was discovered to be a portal device which, if activated properly through a spell, would give access for the entrance of Zamorak directly inside of Falador, giving him the potential to completely and quickly destroy the entire city. In compensation for his heroic actions, Sir Amik Varze appointed the title "the Brave" to be added to Kohtlund's official title of nobility, along with a red silk cloaked hood which was trimmed with gold leafing and displayed the letter X, giving symbol to the number of Black Knight officers in which he slew to save the city of Falador to be gifted to him. The cloak, donated by the Faladian banker Lord Tremene was very elegant in appearance and quality. The Council of Amik agreed to allow Sir Braddock to wear the cloak as part of his official commander uniform. The squire, Braun Jorgrüd, was immortalized through Sir Renitee's carving of two busts from marble, which are now on display in the trophy room of the castle, and the Falador Party Room. The event would go down as being documented by Saradominists as the Interception of the Apocalypse, as it is seen as the success over another coming of Zamorak. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Paladin Category:Adventurer Category:Protagonist Category:Saradominist Category:Entertainers Category:Noble Category:Knight Category:Good Category:Rangers Category:Smith Category:Incomplete Articles